Dental prosthetics, such as fixed dentures, can be used to replace all or some missing teeth in a mouth. Currently known dentures are fabricated from materials that are unable to withstand extended use due to fracturing and disassembly, creating inconvenience and hardship for the patient. For example, some dentures are fabricated from a titanium bar having manufactured teeth bodies (shapes of manufactured teeth are processed on the titanium bar). These materials do not form any chemical bond between the bar, processed acrylic on the bar, and the manufactured teeth. Therefore as a result, the processed acrylic and teeth bodies can separate and break from the titanium bar easily, resulting in a poor choice for a fixed denture.
Other fixed dentures may be milled from solid zirconia. While these types of dentures also suffer from the drawbacks associated with the titanium-acrylic based dentures, the solid zirconia material is a very hard and heavy material and can create significant discomfort for patients while chewing food and general mastication. The solid zirconia dentures have little to no flexibility and therefore can fracture easily.
Currently known dentures may be fixed inside a patients' mouth using screws that extend through the dentures and into facial implants of the patient. The screws tend to be very small and difficult to remove. During servicing of the dentures, attempted removal of these screws can be difficult and risk damage to the screws and the prosthesis. This can result in extensive additional dental work required to remove the damaged or broken screws.